Remember the Moonlight, Forever
by Spells-of-stories
Summary: UPDATED! Merlin and Morgana encounters and parts. They just want love when they realises and it is pretty simple. But they have to defend Camelot with Arthur, Uther and Gwen... without getting a happy ever after ending. Character death and only Mergana!
1. Savior in the Moonlight

Author's note: This is my first fanfiction that I ever written! And of course, it's my first Merlin fanfiction! If there are any mistakes, it's my fault. As English isn't my national language, it words might not be very good… Please forgive this and enjoy the story! And as some of you has read this before, I have make some changes in the Prologue so I have to delete whole of my story, sorry if I am causing any troubles to you... I just hope that I can still get your support and reviews after this, and I will still thanks all of you who give reviews, Alerts and Favourites to the deleted vision of this story... I just hope that I can still gain reviews and support from you!

And it's my responsibility to tell you that this story include character's death, if you cannot withstand it then please don't read it.

At last, the spells that appear in my story is totally make up by me, they do not have any prove that they are really something real or ancient language.

Disclaimer: This story is based on BBC Merlin Series 1 and 2. And none of the characters belong to me but to BBC/Shine. This is a pure fanfiction for my love to the TV show, not made for profits. Please note for my penname if you are going to post this on anywhere else, thank you.

Now, enjoy!

* * *

Under the bright moon, a magical romance begins without anyone notices…

It's late at night now. After a journey to kill a beast that is attacking the kingdom, Merlin and Arthur, the only survivors in the team are heading back to Camelot to heal their wounds that are getting in the battle. However, they are too tired so they just lying down and fall asleep.

A giant Questing Beast is coming to them. Merlin and Arthur aren't aware of it. Three miles. The Questing Beast is running very fast. It speeds up. Two miles. Merlin wakes up but he doesn't notice about the beast running to his back. The beast is running rapidly. One mile. The Questing Beast is running like a bizarre. Merlin feels the wind blowing to him un-normally strong and turns to see. It is too late. The Questing Beast is getting to them and has already given both Merlin and Arthur a bite.

'Irdofrost. ' Merlin murmurs.

The spell can help him not to faint for a while. Then, he finds out something. Just three miles away, there is a girl sitting on a rock, showering by the moonlight. And the Questing Beast is running to her. Surprisingly, the Questing Beast seems to be very obedient with the girl and she is touching the Questing Beast with no fear. The girl is the_ master_ of the Questing Beast.

Merlin doesn't know how to react. Finally, taking a risk, he calls loudly to the girl,

'Please, can you help us?' The girl smiles and tilts her head to one side.

She replies him, 'Why? Don't you remember you are the person who kills me?' Merlin can't keep his conscious anymore. Like Arthur, he faints.

'You are alright now?' A girl's voice asks Merlin and Arthur.

They sit up to the ground and look at the girl. Merlin remembers her voice, she is the master of the Questing Beast, but he doesn't quite understand why the girl is willing to save them. To Arthur, anyway, this girl saves them. Both Arthur and Merlin take the same reaction, they look at the girl.

The girl is wearing an amethyst cloak and an elegant long amethyst and blue gown. She fears about that they will die so she just save them immediately, and forgets to put on her hood. Her long, soft, wavy raven-coloured hair falls down to her back. Her turquoise eyes, looks at them with an icy stare. Her beautiful lips form a mysterious smile. The moonlight is showing her translucent skin perfectly. She is an extremely beautiful beauty. Then she suddenly turns around and rides on the Questing Beast, runs away from them.

Merlin and Arthur stare her in shock. After she runs away, they find their voice, finally. They shout her name and start to ride on their horses, chase after her.

It's her, _Morgana_.

* * *

Morgana rides on her Questing Beast, questioning herself why does she save Merlin and Arthur. She wants them die, especially Merlin, who murders her with hemlock. However, when she looks at the fainting pair, an overwhelming fear of they are dying makes her to take away two escaping murderers lives when they are far away from her and never try to kill her. She has been dragged away from her world by two familiar voices shouting, 'Wait, Morgana!'

She tries to ignore them and she fails. With a sigh, she stops the Questing Beast and turns her head to face them. Arthur stops and starts to speak with his adoptive sister.

'Morgana, at last, we find you! Come with us, we are heading back to Camelot.'

Morgana shakes her head and she looks like she is ready to take off anytime. And Arthur and Merlin wants her back, they are in panic for she is going to leave. Finally she speaks up.

'Why should I come back to Camelot? The terrifying memories I have is there, the fear and threat I have is there. Camelot is no longer my home; it's just my storage of all fear and pain.' Why I am explaining to them? They are not at my side. They are my _former_ friends, not the present one. When they find out who I am and what am I going to do, they will not show any mercy at killing me. We are not friends now, but… enemies. Anyway, next time we see each other, it may not be the same as now. 'And goodbye, Arthur and Merlin.'

Arthur ride on his horse with his back straight, he is shocked. However, Merlin understands why she is saying that. And he knows that it is his fault. Hiding his secret about he is a sorcerer, hiding the truth of what Morgause did to her a year ago and poisoning her to death.

When they finally look at Morgana's direction, she is already gone.

* * *

I hope that you will like the story. Please, review, please!


	2. The Secret Evilness

Author's Note: Here is the Chapter 1! Maybe it is not very good…apologizing for this! Also, thank you for all of you who are willing to read my story! :) And special thanks to **w i z a r d z **for reviewing my story! And *…* means telepathy.

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Merlin' or any of it's character. I can only love them! And this is a fanfiction for the love to the TV show, not for any profit.

* * *

Morgause is reading a map when her half sister walks into the hall. She looks like she is startled and anxious. She sits down on the chair opposite Morgause and says nothing, against the will of Morgause, who wants her, tells what is troubling her.

'Morgana, what's going on? You look like you do not feel well.' Morgause cannot hold any longer and finally asks her sister.

'Morgause, I… meet Arthur and…_him, Merlin_ tonight in the forest. I let my Questing Beast bit them, but I… _save_ them… I don't know why... normally I just want them die. And they see me and want to get me back to Camelot…' Morgana trails off.

She still has kind to them. I must act fast! She is my sister; I will not give her back to those people in Camelot. Especially Merlin. Morgause thinks and she just tells Morgana, 'Morgana, do not let any mercy and kind control you when you deal with them. Remember that Merlin does not have his mercy at killing you too. We are going to let him regret what he did a year ago. Here is our plan, Morgana.' Morgause gives a scroll to her sister, who is having a confused look about her plan.

Morgana takes the scroll and reads it carefully. At that time, a little, childish voice rings in her mind, *Hi, Morgana. Glad to meet you again! * She turns to her back and sees a small figure with green cloak. Then, the hood is pulled down; revealing a lovely boy with soft curl covers his forehead and beautiful but icy blue eyes.

'Mordred! What are you doing here?'

'I will join your plan at killing Emrys, perhaps _Merlin_, his familiar name to you, Morgana. And also Alvarr and his new group of men will join us.'

Just after Mordred finishes his sentences, Alvarr, a man with blonde hair, who Morgana has a slightly crush on him a year ago, comes into the room.

'Morgana, follow the plan. You must return to Camelot and starts the feast that Uther will arrange for your return. Remember this is our opportunity to destroy Camelot!' Alvarr says, with an evil grin spread on his face.

* * *

Merlin and Arthur are riding back to Camelot, knowing with the meeting of Morgana and her Questing Beast, they cannot fall asleep.

'Merlin, do you understand what Morgana says? Why she says that Camelot is her storage of fear and pain. Surely we haven't done something that harms her, right?' Arthur says, confused with the words of his adoptive sister.

Merlin knows that Morgana means that she is afraid of being discover that she is a seer and being executed by Uther. And she is hurt by his action of poisoning her. However, how can he tell Arthur the truth? So, he just shakes his head, avoiding that Arthur knows that he is lying if he says something. They are sinking in their thoughts too deep, that they don't even notice that there are shadows of several people after them, hiding behind the trees. And one of them rides out of the trees.

Voices are producing by that group of people.

'My lady…'

'My lady! Don't get close to them!'

'My lady! Be careful, they are going to hurt you!'

'My lady…They are dangerous!'

The horse rider holds her hand up and she says, 'Don't worry about me. I can take care myself. I can follow them to Camelot.' The crowd still seems uneasy. 'Oh, come on, I go out to this forest alone for how many times!'

At that time, Arthur's sword is placed to her throat.

* * *

Morgana looks at the sword, which can take away her life at a moment, with no fear.

'Hi, Arthur.' She says. And she talks to Merlin telepathically. * Hello, Merlin. Or you want me to call you Emrys?*

'Morgana? You come back to Camelot with us?' Arthur asks in both surprise and happiness.

'Yes, after staying in my home in Idrisholas, mulling your invitation of coming back over and encouraging by people in my home, I decide to come with you. After all, not many girls receive the invitation of the crowned prince of Camelot of coming to the castle to live, isn't it?' Morgana says, with a smug smile on her face. I am not lying, she has think about Arthur and Merlin and what Arthur says, their feelings to her… before she enters her home, the castle of Idrisholas. She thinks.

'And Arthur, what about your sword?' Morgana says with sarcasm.

Arthur removes the sword from her throat, awkward clearly shows on his face. However, Merlin isn't thinking about what happen to Arthur and Morgana, the royal siblings now, he is thinking about that Morgana is talking to him telepathically. And she also knows Emrys, the name that the little Druid boy, Mordred calls him. Emrys. She asks me that am I need to be call at Emrys. She must meet Mordred, or the Druids. What is her motive to come with us, back to Camelot? The people at her home encourage her, who are them, actually?

She must not be the same Morgana now, not the vulnerable, lonely girl they once know.

*Morgana, why do you come back to Camelot? Tell me now.* Merlin stares right into Morgana's beautiful turquoise eyes, searching for the answer.

Morgana smiles, which makes Merlin holds his breath. She is too ravishing. Her smile contains innocent, just like a five years old child's smile after getting a goodnight kiss from the mother.

* * *

So here it is! Please review! I will be glad, glad enough to fly up to the sky! Please review, thanks!


	3. Mind to Mind

Author's Note: Chapter 2 is here now! Thanks for all of you who is willing to read my story. And again special thanks to **w i z a r d z **and **RID Flame-point Callie-co **for reading and reviewing my story. Also, huge thanks to **Hazins** and **Katie4ever**, for reading, reviewing and adding my story to Story Alerts and also Favorites.

And in the next chapter, Merlin and Morgana will talk to each other about Merlin's past action about poisoning Morgana, and how she will react to the truth and what she will do to Camelot, destroy it or saving it?

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Merlin', including all of its character. This right is served for BBC/Shine. And this fanfiction is just for my crazy love to the TV show, not for any profit.

Okay, here it comes!

* * *

*Tell you? Why? I think that I have my own privacy. And I don't want to waste it on the one who is my _murderer_.* Morgana's answer rings in Merlin's mind.

*Morgana, I don't want to do that. However, I must do that. Believe me, Morgana, I never want to kill you, you are my beloved friend, my confidante.* Merlin looks at her, putting his answer with sadness into her mind.

*Oh, _believe_ you. And you believe me? No. If you believe me, you will believe my answer that is given to Arthur. However, you are not. Yes, I have something to do in Camelot. However, I cannot see the need to tell you. And I am your _friend_, your _confidante_? I am not at the moment you poison me.* Morgana answers Merlin, sending him that the fact of she is thinking that he can't be trust and their friendship is ended. And he knows that she gets the point, he doesn't believe her either. And he feels hurt, knowing that she will not consider him as a friend ever after.

'Are you two staying there forever?' Arthur's impatient voice comes from the front.

Both Merlin and Morgana start riding to get to where Arthur is staying, waiting for them.

* * *

In the garden of the castle of Idrisholas, three figures are standing around a big well. Mordred murmurs, 'Cabry radi reori berone ghery.' And together with Morgause and Alvarr, they speak 'Morgana.' The colourless and clear water in the well glows. A bright white light lights up the garden. And after the light vanishes, a picture, accurately, a moving picture is shown on the water. It is showing that Arthur, Merlin and Morgana are riding towards Camelot.

'Morgana is meeting with Arthur and Merlin again. It seems like the plan is going well.' Alvarr states.

'I hope that Morgana will not be brainwashing by them and decide to help them to save Camelot.' Morgause says, hatred clearly heard in 'them' and 'Camelot'.

Mordred looks at both the blonde sorcerer and sorceress, knowing that they see enough to make sure what is going on and he can undo the spell right now.

'Cabrief sedo heryt rehek qrotielf.' He murmurs again and three of them leave the garden.

* * *

In the bright and sunny morning, Arthur, Merlin and Morgana finally get back to Camelot. Uther is standing in the staircase of the castle, readies to welcome his son back after he receives Arthur's message of he will be back soon from a young soldier sends by his son to be the messenger.

Arthur dismounts his horse, and he finds out for the first time, Merlin dismounts faster than him and he is helping Morgana to dismounts her horse. Uther welcomes his son warmly and then, he notices his missing ward, which is given up hope to find by him, is standing next to Merlin.

'Morgana!' Uther shouts, in both disbelieve and glee. He starts running as fast as he can and knocks over several baskets of vegetables which are carrying by the servants. And when he gets to where Morgana is standing, he nearly knocks her over with his rapid pace. He hugs her and gives her a fatherly kiss on his ward's forehead, and he is unwilling to let her goes. And behind them, all the servants are looking at their king and lady with amazing gazes, with all the vegetables on the ground at the plaza in front of the palace.

Uther companies Morgana to her chambers and leaves her to her maid, Gwen. When Gwen receives the news that the king wants her to get to her mistress's chambers, she is confused because of Morgana has gone missing for so long, and she has lost her hope at she will come back to Camelot. And when she opens that door, which she is used to open it every day to attend to her mistress, she can hardly believe that she sees Morgana inside the chambers.

'Gwen?' Morgana asks, with concern in her eyes. She walks to the door and gives Gwen her hand, proving that she is real. 'Morgana, you are back? I can't believe it! I miss you so much and I start to think that you will never come back!' Gwen walks into the chambers, and starts to prepare a bath for Morgana after she notice how dirty and tired her mistress and friend is.

Morgana sits in a wooden carving chair with silk cushion, looking at Gwen is working busily at taking care of her. She drifts into her mind.

Am I doing the right thing, helping to destroy Camelot? Is Uther so hateful, as he cares about me now? And my fear, all the sorcerers and sorceresses' fear, so important to let a kingdom to meet its doom? She feels angry when she thinks of him, _Merlin_. Why he poisons me? Is it because he hates me? Why he wants to kill me? He is my friend, the friend I trust with him knowing who I really am. I am a sorceress and a seer. I don't understand this. I don't understand at all.

A voice is telling her to destroy Camelot, the people here aren't truly care for her. If they care, why she feels so lonely here? And a more sensible voice is telling her to ask Merlin. Asking why he does that, even this will hurt her so much.

With so many questions, she goes to get into her bathrobe and later, she is sinking into her bathtub.

* * *

Merlin knows that he should goes to visit Morgana and tells her the truth, the unbearable truth. He wants to free himself from the torture comes from his conscience of killing her, his own friend, a kindred spirit to him. He sinks into his thought.

Why she is helping Morgause, Mordred and Alvarr at first? Why she help to make the doom of Camelot? Who I am to her right now? I am an enemy and a murderer to her? She said that she is no longer my friend. I always hope she can consider me as a friend, nobody in my kind is my friend, and they are all enemies to Camelot. Everyone in my kind is plotting to destroy Camelot, except Morgana. She refuses to be my friend. We don't trust each other. I know that she is up to something, but what is it? Is she helping them?

Merlin gets up and goes out of Gaius's quarter.

'Bye, Gaius. See you later.'

Gaius looks up from his remedies. And he waves his bye to him.

_I must trust Morgana._ Merlin thinks. _Even she is not considering me as her friend, she is my friend in my heart, always is._

* * *

So, that is the Chapter 2! Please tell me what you are thinking about my story! You can tell me everything, including criticism! Please review, thanks!

.


	4. Late Revelation, Late Apology

Author's Note: Chapter 3 here! And thanks for all of you who read this story. Also, thanks for **w i z a r d z** for reviewing the prologue, and** RID Flame-point Callie-co **for reviewing Chapter 1 and 2. Thanks to **Rach1991**, **jonasgrl9** and **FallenSyren**, for adding this story to story Alert. The Special thanks for **Hazins**, and **Katie4ever**, for reviewing and adding this story to both Alerts and Favorites. Also, Special thanks for **Merlinsbiggestfanever**, for reviewing and adding me to Favorites Author and this story to Favorite Story! (Many of you are reviewing at my deleted vision, and I will still thank you for your doing here!)

And I will write this chapter following my preview in the last chapter; I will not eat my own words!

Disclaimer: What is written on the Disclaimer Board here is, ''Merlin' belongs to BBC/ Shine Television, this is a fanfiction for totally love to the TV show!'

* * *

Merlin is walking at the isolated corridor; everyone is nowhere in sight. They seem that they are going to somewhere else, without any servants get what their masters and mistresses need in a rush, any nobles go out to the castle by the corridor and yell to the servants for the way and let them go first for their statuses, and also, any royalties walks elegantly or solemnly with all the servants notice at once and clear the way out for them. It even makes his heart pounds faster as he is getting more and more nervous. He goes up stairs and he is standing in front of that room, the room that makes him nervous, fear and ashamed,_ it is the chambers of the Lady Morgana_. When he is about to dash in, he hears the voice of Uther, Arthur and Morgana inside. Then, he leans to the outer wall of the chambers, to hear what they are discussing.

'Morgana, the feast which celebrates your return will be hold tonight, so, have rest and prepare for it later.' Uther says.

'No, please, I have just come back, and I am not quite ready for the court life at this moment.'

'Father, can you delay the feast for one day, just let Morgana settle down?' says Arthur, giving his adoptive sister a warm and caring smile.

'Morgana, I know that you want to delay it, but it is the most suitable day, and I have already tell the kitchen to prepare the food and drink for tonight, and everybody is getting dressed and preparing their gift to you. So, can you make it or I must delay it?'

'That's okay then. I don't want everybody waste their time on preparing a feast that doesn't hold tonight, and taking their time to fix it.' Morgana says. Then Uther goes out of the room with Arthur follows him. Suddenly, Arthur turns back to her.

'Oh, yes, and Merlin the idiot doesn't know about the feast, so I think that he will go wild tonight, after all, he has a crush on you and he doesn't have time to show.' Arthur says with a smug smile.

'What? That's impossible, Arthur. Well, I think that if all the people die, only leaves me in the world, he still will not kiss me. Kiss me must be the last thing in the list of things that he want to do. He will rather kiss you.' Morgana says, thinking about what Merlin did one year ago.

'Anyway, I suppose that you are just making me thinking that Merlin likes me. However, kiss me? Oh, my, I am a male! Morgana, I think that letting you rest is really a great idea! It just let your crazy head calm down!' After saying that, Arthur heads to the door.

'Arthur, come back!' Morgana screams angrily. And Arthur just flees, runs past the room and bump into something soft.

'Ouch! Arthur! It hurts!'

'Merlin! What are you doing here?'

Arthur stares at Merlin, his manservant, who lies on the floor because of his bump. And he is lying on the top of him.

'Arthur, I just want to talk with…'

'Ouch!'

Merlin looks up and finds out that Morgana, who chases Arthur, stumbles at the pile of softness on the ground, and also lies onto it, unfortunately.

'Morgana! Get up!' The irritable voice is from Arthur.

'Oh, no. We are becoming a sandwich in the center of the corridor on the palace, isn't it, Arthur?' Merlin says, giggling.

'Merlin, it is not funny. And let me tell you that you are the bottom of the sandwich. And Morgana, get up right now!'

Merlin can feel that she is getting up from Arthur. Arthur gets up and leaves but Morgana with her trembling legs, falls again. And it causes Merlin, who gets up only in about ten seconds, stumbles at her and falls on her.

Merlin looks at the gorgeous face he is facing; this is the face that he once thinks that he will never see again. She is scared, her big, sparkling eyes stares at him with fear, hurt, confused, angry, lonely and betrayed.

'Morgana…' He calls her name anxiously.

'Get off me, Merlin.' She says softly due to the lack of air.

Merlin looks at her; she looks so pale, knowing the fact that she is sick of loosing air. He gets up immediately and gives his hand to her. Morgana doesn't take it. She quickly steadies herself and heads towards her own chambers, losing of what she is going to do while she is with only Merlin. Merlin just knows that he has to go after her.

* * *

Morgana is looking out of the windows absent-minded. Merlin, he always appears in her mind and she knows that she has to communicate with Mordred now.

*Our plan works, Uther is going to hold the feast tonight at seven in the Great Hall. I will help you to capture them. Are Alvarr's men get to here now?*

*Thank you, Morgana! And don't worry, Alvarr and his men are near the gates of Camelot, when it is time, they will get in. Morgause and I are with them.*

*Mordred, be careful. Goodbye, Mordred.*

*Yes, you too, Morgana. See you there.*

* * *

Merlin gives all his courage out to knock the door of Morgana's chambers. Crack. The door is open by her; Morgana looks surprised to see him.

'Can I come in?' Merlin asks, afraid that she will shut the door on his face. Morgana nods and open it fully to let him in.

'Morgana, I am sorry for what I did…However, I don't really want to kill you, and I only did that on Camelot's behalf. Please, trust these; poisoning you is the most terrible thing I went through in my life.'

'And being poisoned by you is also my most terrifying memory in my life too!' Morgana snaps. Then she relents. I think that I am betrayed by you, Merlin. I always think that you are my closest friend, the one that I can trust with my secrets. You kill me, Merlin.'

'Morgana, I only did it because…'

'Because what, Merlin? You want me die so badly?'

'It is because you are the vessel of the spell that makes all of the people of Camelot slumber! Morgana, only your death can save Camelot, I am forced by you! Why do you do this? Why do you agree to help Morgause?' Merlin can't hold himself any longer, he shouts at her.

'Merlin, I… am the one who let all of them into sleep? And you think that I am going to believe you? I didn't force you to do anything; you can choose to let me alive! Merlin, Uther is a threat to me, only his death can free me from fear. Morgause can help me to create a new world, which filled with magic. So, I will help her to get to her goal.' Morgana says coldly.

'Morgana, I know you don't want to hear this. However, this is the truth… please believe me this time…' Merlin trails away. Then, he continues, 'Morgana, I am sorry that I did that, I am so sorry…However, Arthur isn't ready to be the king, Uther is still needed to rule Camelot while Arthur is still learning this. Morgana, I don't want you to become a murderer, so don't do that. Arthur will create a world that magic can return, but the time is not yet to come.'

'Merlin, just go away. I don't want to hear what you say anymore. I will remember what you did to me forever, I will not trust you.' Morgana says without any emotion.

'Morgana, I-' Merlin starts.

'Get out, Merlin!'

'Morgana, I am sorry…' Merlin says quickly, then goes out of the chambers and closes the door quietly. Tears pour down his face.

* * *

Without looking at Merlin since he has gotten into her chambers, Morgana glances at the castle square from her window. Merlin is still apologising to her telepathically.

*_I am sorry, Morgana… I am so sorry… Morgana, I am really sorry for what I did. Morgana…Please, forgive me…I am sorry…*_

Sitting at the chair, she is thinking about the plan she is working at, and also thinking about Merlin's apology. She doesn't notice how long she sits there. Until a light knock on the door interrupt her. Gwen pushes the door open and smiles to her.

'My lady, which gown you decides to wear tonight?' She says gently, walking to her closet and looks at the gowns and dresses.

Morgana smiles and looks at all her clothes. She takes out the beautiful dress with elegant blue yarn and amethyst dress which she used to wear in special occasions. 'This one, it makes remember my life in Camelot in the earlier days…' Morgana murmurs.

Gwen unties Morgana's dress and she slips the dress off. She slips into her chosen dress, feeling the cool fabric, the feelings of familiar rises in her heart. She feels like _home_. Morgana shakes her head, tries to let that feeling goes away. Camelot is no longer her home; she is going to destroy it. She tells herself.

Gwen is brushing her hair now. Warm feelings fill with herself. She knows that she has to stop thinking the goodness of Camelot now, or she will never able to destroy it. Morgana thinks of Merlin and Uther, letting angry to fill in her heart. However, when Morgana's mind drifts to them, Uther's care and Merlin's apology also get into her thoughts.

Morgana gets the ornaments from Gwen half-hearted. She places them and looks at mirror. Her beautiful face reflects to herself. She looks just like a princess. She gets up from her chair and then leaves the chambers with Gwen.

They walk down the stairs, and they stands in front of the Great Hall, at last. Morgana holds her hands slightly to the guards standing in front of the heavy wooden doors of the Great Hall. They bow to her, open the doors for them immediately and announce, ' The Lady Morgana!'

All of the eyes are looking at her, amazes by the king's extremely beautiful ward again, like what they did before she is gone. Morgana raises her chin and looks at the courtiers proudly with a prefect smile while she is walking on the red carpet.

She can feel Uther's pleased glance, Arthur's shocked gaze, Gaius's surprised look for him hasn't seen her after her return today. And also, a sad gaze from the cerulean eyes next Arthur. It is _Merlin_. And she can see that he is ashamed to face her. His apology rings in her head again.

*_I am sorry, Morgana… I am so sorry… Morgana, I am really sorry for what I did. Morgana…Please, forgive me…I am sorry…*_

She tries to ignore it and talks to Mordred telepathically.

*_It's time.*_

* * *

This is a longer chapter! :D For my promise what will happen in this chapter and the inconvenience brings by my changes to the story! Just hope that you will still review to me and supports me as it is so important to me! Thanks!


	5. Betrayal with Tears

Author's Note: Here the next Chapter! Again, thanks for these people who review/ adding this story into Alerts/ Favorites/ adding me into Favorite Authors, and also reading it. Thank you to **w i z a r d z**, **RID Flame-Point Callie-co**, **Rach1991**, **jonasgrl9**, **FallenSyren**, **Hazins**, **Katie4ever**, **creepykath.21**,** TsukihanaYUE**,** Yugicanbesexy** and **Merlinsbiggestfanever**.

And I'm so sorry for having so long to have it written, I'm really sorry for that! Also, I am sorry for not giving you replies on your reviews and messages! I will reply you soon!

At last, I will change my pen name into 'Delicate_doll' when I released my new story, 'Double Sweethearts, Divided Love'! I hope that you will still support me and read my stories, I am thankful to all of you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, I can just love it. Merlin is own by BBC/Shine Television… The Disclaimer Board just clearly shows me that…

Okay, get with the banquet stuff now! Here I start, enjoy!

* * *

The Great Hall is wonderful. Scarlet-coloured velvet curtains are placed to divide the Great Hall into the dining hall and the ball hall. Every chair is covered with colourful velvet. And the tables are covered with velvet with beautiful animal patterns which represent these families. And each of the table is placing a kind of flower, which never is the same with the other tables. At a stage higher than the floor that the tables are set, a long table is set. The table is covered with a crimson velvet table cover, with golden coloured dragon embroidery on it, and a sapphire coloured flower with little gold dots and amethyst petals. Lots of dishes like roasted pork, chicken and steak, and lots of more are placed on it. As everybody in the palace knows, it is the royal family, the Pendragon family's table.

Merlin's eyes follow Morgana and see her goes up to the stage. With a curtsey to the king, she sits opposite Arthur, the seat she used to sit. She starts conversation with Uther and Arthur, and eating some of the food. Merlin shots her apologetic gazes when he sits down at the servants table. Merlin's eyes never meet Morgana's eyes after he poisons her a year ago, and he knows that she doesn't forgive him and wants to ignore him. And he knows that it is the consequence for him as he kills her. He feels that he will lose her forever, with his heart fills with pain and shame.

Morgana knows that Alvarr's men are on their way, she feels too anxious and she doubts that is she doing the right thing. With the mood likes that, she leaves with eating just a little food, then goes to the dancing hall.

* * *

The dancing hall is decorated with gold and scarlet ribbons. And elegant marble tea tables and benches are set at both sides of the hall, letting people rest. Morgana sits down at one of the benches and looks at the hall with a beautiful waterfall at the front of the hall, where the musicians are playing their instruments. And a little water pool with lights irradiate on it, making a beautiful small rainbow across the pool, is put at the entrance and exit of the hall. Everything is perfect here, but Morgana just knows that she is going to ruin it.

* * *

Merlin and Gwen get up from the dining table and walks to the dancing hall. They see that Arthur is in the ball ground, dancing with a beautiful noble girl with long blond hair falling at her back. Unlike the usual, Morgana, who likes to dance with the handsome boys, she just sits on a bench, looking hollowly at a sapphire coloured flower. She looks like that she is lonely and thoughtful. Merlin looks at her, wanting to walk to her but knowing that she will avoid him, his gaze never leaves her and slowly, he walks away.

Merlin and Gwen walks into the ball ground. With a forced smile, Merlin turns to Gwen and bows.

'May I have my dance with you?' Merlin says half-hearted.

'Sure.' Gwen's answer is distant to Merlin; he can only look at Morgana, the pitiful beautiful young girl he kills.

Merlin takes Gwen's hand and starts to dance. However, Gwen's scream is clearly heard every time when Merlin moves.

'Merlin, your foot tramples on mine!'

'Oh! You swirl me too fast! I am getting dizzy now!'

'Merlin! You pull my hand to hard!'

'Merlin, why do you let going of my hand? I am fall down… Oh!'

* * *

Everybody in the ball hall looks at them, laughing at Merlin's clumsiness. Arthur stops his dance with the girl with long blonde hair, and then burst into laughing. Morgana looks at Merlin and Gwen, with an amused smile, which is her only genuine smile in the whole banquet. Merlin wants to meet Morgana's gaze, but she avoids his. She just turns her head away and lowers her head, and sinks into her thought.

'Continue your dance, ladies and gentlemen. It is my clumsy manservant, let it be a joke and continue with your partner!' Arthur announces loudly, giving Merlin a smug gaze.

* * *

People start dancing again, and the hall is filled with laughter. Merlin finishes his dance with Gwen, then, when he is trying desperately to find a partner, the heavy doors of the hall open and an army rushes in.

Everybody is running away in despair. They are pushing each other and some of them fall down. All of them just trying to get out of the hall, but when somebody gets to the exit, the soldiers of the army kill him or her.

Merlin looks around the ball hall, Prince Arthur and the handmaiden, Guinevere, is nowhere to be seen. Then, he can feel that someone is tugging the sleeve of his festive tunic. He swirls around and face to face with Arthur's adoptive sister, Lady Morgana.

* * *

Merlin's cerulean eyes which are as clear as the sky meets Morgana's turquoise eyes which are as beautiful as lakes. Merlin looks into her eyes, with Morgana exploring the emotions in his eyes as well. Merlin's apologetic eyes look at her sadly, and Morgana can feel that what he says at the afternoon is the truth. And he is really feeling sorry and sad about this. And Merlin can see that her eyes are filled with shame, doubt, sad and lonely.

Morgana is standing in front of Merlin, but she feels like only she is remaining in the world, she is being left alone, vulnerable, lonely and helpless. She is nearly burst into tears as Morgana knows what she does. She is regretting to let Alvarr and his men to destroy Camelot, to destroy her friends… But when she sees Alvarr is standing behind Merlin, and the sight of him is forcing her to betray Merlin, betray all of them, betray the whole Camelot, she knows that she doesn't have the choice, if she doesn't do it, Alvarr will just get Merlin in a more violent way, and she doesn't want him to get hurt further. She knows that when she finally discovers the truth, _it is too late_…

* * *

'Come, Merlin, I will get you out of here, Arthur, Gwen and the king are at the outside.' She says, not looking at his eyes.

* * *

Merlin's arm is linked with Morgana's. She takes him to the secret corridor from the secret door behind the curtain in the ball ground, and now here they are, walking silently on the way out of the castle. Merlin tries to meet her eyes, but she is avoiding him, and Merlin doesn't want to force her. They walk and walk, and the corridor seems endless, with two young people in silent, sinking in their own thought.

* * *

Merlin is being restrained by two soldiers roughly. He tries to get away desperately. He can't use magic, not with Morgana and the soldiers present, they can use this for their advantage. He struggles, kicks, and jerks his arms, trying to run away from them. However, none of them is necessary; he is being led to a large cage with pairs of shackles attached with the bottom of the cage. And to his horror, the King and Crowned Prince of Camelot, and also Gwen, has been put into the shackles. He wants to help them, to _save_ them, but there is nothing he can do… He is soon being dragged into that cage, and than he is being shackled. Merlin looks at Morgana, knowing that it is her, getting all of them into the cage. He looks at her and he finds out that Morgana is lowering her head, looking at the ground.

'My lady, it is our time to go.' A young soldier comes to Morgana, reminding her that Morgause is waiting for the captives of her half sister. With a simple nod, she mounts on her snow-white steed, Meykila. Ashamed of what she does and wants to get away with the unbearable situation, Morgana wants to elude.

'Get off now, my girl. ' Meykila trots, and Morgana wants to get away at soon as possible. She just wants to leave, without the painful thoughts that she put her former friends, her adoptive brother and guardian into death.

'Peek, peek, Meykila!' With her mistress's words, the beautiful young mare Meykila starts galloping, as fast as she can. Riding on Meykila's back, Morgana's sight becomes a burr, with tears well up in her big, sparkling turquoise eyes.

* * *

Merlin looks at his friends, finds out that Arthur is utterly shocked at the fact that Morgana has put them into the state of the prisoners and let them die at Morgause's hand. Gwen is sitting at a corner of the cage, her head buries in her shacked hands, sobbing quietly. She is confused and upset, with her unknown to why Morgana did that to them a few minutes ago. Uther is looking to the world out of the cage angrily, roaring Morgana's name loud, and the feeling of being betrayed by his own beloved ward can be heard clearly in his shout.

Merlin closes his eyes, and Morgana appears in front of him. She smiles, she smirks. Her sharp words when she is arguing and bickering, her gentle words when she is soothing and caring the others. She is happy and she is sad… everything of her.

* * *

It is the next day. The sunshine shines onto the prisoners, forcing them to wake up for a day that they don't want to go through.

Merlin and his friends look out of the cage. And they find out that they are looking at a peaceful village. The adults are busy with their chores. They are farming, feeding their animals, collecting water and benches, starting a fire, cooking food, hunting and fishing at the pond for the whole village. The children are playing happily, without any worry. They laugh as they are playing games. The children's laughter and the growl from Uther and Arthur, they are the opposite of the situation with each other.

This village just looks like the villages at the countryside of Camelot, only that the villagers are not ordinary people like the villagers in Camelot. They are the magical kinds. They do chores with magic, they play games with magic, and they live with magic.

A little girl leaves her friends, who is still playing and walks towards Merlin, Arthur, Gwen and Uther's prisoner cart, looking at them curiously. Her friends notice this, and also come along, watching them with wide eyes. One of them calls loudly to their parents, and the adults come along in a hurry. In the prisoner cart, Merlin can still hear their whisper.

'Look, Keith, It's the royalty of Camelot, the young man with blonde hair is the Prince, and the middle-aged man next to him is the King.'

'I see, Sandy. They deserve it, after all. They massacre our kind, and her ladyship doesn't disappoint us in catching them.'

'We win over them, aren't us?'

'It's our victory over them. We win the tyrant who rules Camelot.'

Slowly, the prisoner cart is being driven away by the trotting horses, letting the village leaves Merlin, Arthur, Gwen and Uther's sight.

* * *

There are endless villages in that land. Every time they get past a village, they receive the same treatment as what they receive at the village that they first get past.

At the afternoon, the golden sun is shining lazily. And in front of them, is an elaborate white castle on the island in a lake which locates at the centre of this land.

The cart stops. And the soldiers are marching to them, remove their shackles and drag them out of the cart roughly.

They enter the castle, totally like prisoners. The soldiers drag them to the Hall in the castle. However, they can't be unsurprised on how beautiful this castle is.

There are morning glories, wild roses, forget-me-lots and little daisies in the castle through the vines. They seem to grow by magic. The castle just likes a mixture of the city and the nature. There are drawings hanging in the corridors, with golden frame protecting them. And the pictures are moving. There are beautiful, artful decorations. They are made of gold, silver, bronze, marble, emerald, ruby, topaz, moonstone, amethyst, and also may jewels that they can't tell.

The soldiers stop dragging them. And Merlin, Arthur, Gwen and Uther find out that they are standing a front of two huge oak doors with vines that grow the morning glories.

_This is the Hall, where_ _they are going to be sentenced._

* * *

Do you like it? Like it, hate it, or anything about this story will do! Please, just give anything to me will make me happy! Please review, and thanks a lot for reading my story!


	6. Under the Mask

Author's Note: I am sorry for not uploading this so nearly a year, but now I am back! 'Remember' has been on hiatus for so long yet I have not forgotten it. It is my first story however one goes free from my will, I don't know what I will write later, this piece of story have its own will… Thanks for everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favourited me or this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, through I wish I can own him or Arthur; but it is impossible with Merlin's magic and Arthur's sword. And I don't know much about fighting; perhaps I just give it up then.

**Anonymous Reviews: I have no idea now to contact you, so I just write it here. **

**jackiemei: Hey, mummy! Thanks for your support. I get what you say!**

**d: Thanks for both you praise and advice! I will try to improve to your satisfaction!**

**Lady Morgana of Camelot: I will write more, I assure you! And you are welcome for me reviewing your story, it is good, you know.**

* * *

Chapter 6. Under the Mask

The four prisoners enter the Hall. The guards push them down to their feet with a rough shove. Although the Pendragon father and son are very reluctant to kneel before Morgause, the mighty, proud sorceress looking at them icily, the guards have forced them to do so. Morgause laughed merrily, her golden curly locks flying around her head.

'Tell me, Uther Pendragon, have you ever been so useless about a situation?'

Uther turned his head to an opposite direction. Even when he was still the Crown Prince of Camelot, and his father demanded absolute obedience like himself and he was scolded and punished by the king. He was humiliated but never like this; kneeling in front of his enemy and be completely at her mercy.

'Oh, you don't like to answer me! Then, what about you, Arthur Pendragon?'

'Sister. Stop teasing them, I beg you.'

Morgause looks at her half-sister, Morgana, standing next to her, who finds the floor an attractive thing to stare at but the one who speaks to her.

'Sis….ter, what is the matter?'

'Just don't taunt them anymore, please.'

'Alright then. All of you are sentenced to death, understand? Guards! Take them to their cells before I decide to torture them.'

Morgause turns back to Morgana. The younger girl does not feel very well, and the concerning glance from the chocolate brown eyes of her sister does not help but makes her shift uncomfortably.

'Dear sister, what's wrong with you?'

'I don't know. I felt tired,' she lies. 'May I retire to my chambers first?'

Morgause nods. 'I still have something to finish, see you at dinner. And thanks for being them to me; you do not disappoint me, my sister.'

Morgana merely gives her a slight nod. Her elder sister has no idea how awful she feels now.

* * *

Morgana is walking to her chambers. Her mind lingers on Arthur, Gwen, Uther and Merlin. She is _sorry_ for _them_. _How ironic_, she thinks, _since I am the one who put them on Morgause's hand. I think that I hate them and every emotion they claims they have for me is fake. However I see it, the betrayed looks they give me… it is painful. They are hurt. _She realises they truly love her, and the reason she feels bad is because she in turn loves them.

She changes her direction to her chambers to her sister's. Creeping into the large bedchamber, she searches the dungeon keys. Morgause must own the prison keys; she knows her sister too familiar.

That knowledge does not disappoint her at the sight of the golden, silver and bronze dungeon keys. She smiles to herself, a genuine one over these months, one that reaches her emerald eyes.

She finally knows which side she is. No matter what, she is going to save them.

* * *

Merlin is lying in his cell, _alone_. Morgause separates them; all of them are in different wings. He is in the eastern wings; that's what he knows, he doesn't know which wings the others go respectively.

He hears something. Tak… tak… tak… tak… That sounds like high heels walking on the floor. The mystery is solved when he sees a pale face in front of him._ Morgana_. He turned to let his back face her. He doesn't want to speak to her. Morgana gazes at him for several minutes, finally sighs and takes the keys out to open the lock. She walked in, and she drops her gaze to the cold floor and kneels down in front of him and freeing his wrists from the chains.

'Run, Merlin. Run!' She murmurs. Merlin stares at her, he cannot believe that she comes back to save him. Then he sees it in her eyes. Remorse. He whispers, 'Morgana, thank you.' She nods and says, 'Wait for the others besides the lake, and walk straight for ten minutes in the forest after you get out of the secret tunnel in that way, then you will arrive there. No one can see it except us. I am going to get them now.'

Merlin runs away to the tunnel, his face breaks into an overjoyed grin as he turns back and sees Morgana runs to the western wing of the prison.

* * *

Arthur is sitting on the straw. He still can't work out why Morgana will betray them like that. He stares at the small hole at the grey wall emptily.

A familiar voice calls him. 'Arthur?'

It is Morgana. Arthur turns his head. 'Yes, the very one you betray.'

Morgana says nothing. She knows that it is the truth, but she cannot help but winces at her adoptive brother's cruel and sounds-like-a-stranger tone. She again frees him all in silence.

Arthur is surprised. And he is shocked as he hears Morgana says four words that he never expects or thinks she will say to him.

'I am sorry, Arthur.' She continued. 'Go to the secret tunnel across the corner, and walk for about ten minutes straight to a lake. Don't worry, it is safe. If you walk fast enough, you may catch up Merlin.'

'Merlin?'

'Yes, I have already freed him. Now go, Arthur, I have to free your father and Gwen. You are in different wings; I know Morgause will put you that way. I may spend some time looking for them, you know.' She smiles feebly.

And Arthur runs to the tunnel, knowing fully that his annoying sister has come back.

* * *

Uther is looking at the wall opposites him. Why does his ward do this to him? He raised her up, taught her, cared for her like a good father, why she hands him over to her evil sorceress sister? Why on Earth the person who hurt him like this is her?

He feels someone is staring at him through apologetic eyes. He turns his head and sees her.

'Morgana, how DARE you to visit me?' He feels his bottled up anger spills out.

Morgana lowered her head. Her eyes are just like a pair of scared deer ones. Uther tells himself that he has to stand firm as he sends chilling glares to Morgana. That continues until he hears the sound of a key opening his prison door and the next things he knows are Morgana gets inside his cell and his wrists and ankles are freed.

'Please, flee now.' She says quietly, doesn't looking at him eye to eye.

As she finishes telling him how to get away and meet up with his son and also his son's manservant, he knows that the girl he brought is back to his side now, and he smiles, a rare one and he also goes to the tunnel secretly.

* * *

Gwen leaned on the dungeon walls. She knows that she is staying in the northern wing, the furthest wing to the castle. Silent tears pour down her face as she thinks about the days she spends with Morgana; nearly all are happy memories and the happiest moments in her life. What happens to her? What causes her to do this?

She doesn't have enough time to think of the answers as the exact person she is thinking about is now standing right in front of her prison door.

'Gwen, I have come to save you. I am sorry for what I did.' Morgana says softly to her friend.

Gwen sniffles, 'Go away, Morgana.'

Morgana opens the lock and frees her. Gwen wipes her tears with her sleeves and looks at her incredibly. 'You are giving me the same look that Arthur gives me when I free him, Gwen. Now let's go.'

* * *

Merlin is wearing a full grin when he sees Arthur and Uther then come to the lake. The three of them wait of them as Arthur insists to wait for Gwen and Uther has to wait for his ward. _That is far too long. _Merlin thought. _Morgana is freeing us with fast hands. _

And Gwen then runs to them in tears. That only increases Merlin's worries.

'What's wrong, Gwen?'

'It's Morgana…'

* * *

I know that I am actually evil of leaving a cliffhanger like that. But I assure you, this will have a much faster update, maybe even this week! Much love for someone who read this, and please review to give me a piece of your mind! Thanks a lot for reading!


End file.
